For What It's Worth
by tazpwrs
Summary: When Bulma takes Gohan's class on a field trip to a 'new' planet he might be in for more than he bargained for. Can he keep his secrets on a planet full of people who know more about what he is than he does? Highly unlikely. Especially with Videl around.
1. There's Something Happening Here

**A/N:** First off, to anyone who have read my other stories , I know I said in my **Price of a Life** author's note that i was going to start on the sequel to **Last Stand at Kami's Lookout** next but I cannot control when inspiration will strike or for what story it will be for. I will start it very soon though. The working title iseither Last Stand for Earth or Gohan's Last Stand.

Anyway, about this story. The title is taken from an old Buffalo Springfield song of the same title, parts of which I will incorporate into the story in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z and thank God I don't own Dragon Ball GT either!

**For What It's Worth**

**Chapter One: There's Something Happening Here**

"Erasa! Erasa!" whispered everyone's favorite half saiyan.

"What's up cutie?" answered the bubbly blonde.

"How long 'till lunch?" whined Gohan.

"Gohan, it's only second period!" exclaimed Erasa.

He grinned sheepishly as his stomach growled, "I know but I'm really hungry."

"Geez brains! How do you put down all that food and still stay scrawny, huh?"

"Uhh, fast metabolism?" said Gohan quickly, a little _too_ quickly, placing his hand behind his head in the typical Son fashion.

Erasa turned back to her doodling, obviously accepting the story; Sharpener raised an eyebrow before leaning back in his chair again; but the dark haired girl sitting in between the two blonds glared daggers at the young hero.

Gohan gulped, _'Man, if looks could kill, she'd be more dangerous than Cell!'_

"Ahem!" the teacher announced from the front of the class, "Really! If you children can't control yourselves now, how are you going manage on an extended field trip?"

At those words the class, who had been collectively day dreaming up to that point snapped to full attention.

"Excuse me sir, but did you just say something about an extended field trip?" asked a girl near the front.

The teacher nodded, "Yes Miss Blake in fact I did. As you know, here at OHS we strive for academic excellence. It has been decided that the best way for this technological science class to learn is hands-on. So, we will therefore be going on a month long field trip."

'_Hands on studies in tech science? If he says we are going to Capsule Corp I swear I'll blow up the planet.'_

A boy at the back raised his hand, "Sir, where will be going?"

The teacher smiled, "Ahh. That is a surprise: one that you will find out bright and early tomorrow when we leave."

That statement caused a small uproar, "WE'RE LEAVING WHEN!?!?!?!?!" everyone yelled together.

"Tomorrow at six-thirty. Don't worry, packets were sent home to your parents several weeks ago detailing the trip. They all sent back your permission slips as well. We asked them not to say anything so as not to ruin the surprise."

Gohan suddenly remembered something. About five weeks ago they had received a letter from Orange Star High for his mom and when he had asked her about it she just smiled and said, "Parent stuff," he had immediately dismissed it from his mind.

Gohan gulped, _'How am I supposed to keep my powers secret all day every day for a month? I can barely manage eight hours a day five days a week!'_

Just then the bell rang, "I shall see you all tomorrow morning at six thirty! Bring your suitcases!"

"Wow! A mystery trip! For a whole month! Won't that be awesome guys!" chirped Erasa happily as the foursome was walking down the hall to lunch later that day. It was their first chance to talk about it.

"Yeah, real super. A whole month with Sharpener, just what I want!' said Videl sarcastically.

Sharpener snorted, "It'll probably be some stupid trip to a nerd fest or something only Brains here would enjoy!"

"I don't know. I heard from Jill that we are going to-" Erasa lowered her voice and the other three leaned in instinctively. "CAPSULE CORPORATION!" she squealed causing the other three to leap back in shock, rubbing their ears.

It took a few moments before what she said sunk in, eliciting three different responses: a groan, a squeal and a raised eyebrow. (Guess who did what? I'll give you hint. Videl NEVER squeals. Period.)

'_Why me?'_ thought Gohan desperately as the others chatted away.

* * *

The alarm clock went off waaaaaay too early the next morning. Gohan had gone straight home from school the previous day and lay in his room repeating, _'Why me?'_ over and over again. He had only come out for meals and barely spoke when his mother asked him if he was excited about the trip.

And now it was time to leave. Gohan sighed and looked around his room, this was the last time he'd be here for a whole month.

He went downstairs for breakfast and managed to eat the entire meal without tasting anything. It was during the meal that he noticed a curious silence, "Mom?"

"Yes dear?" asked Chi-Chi looking up from her own meal.

"Where's Goten?"

"Oh, he went over to Trunks'."

"Oh, I wanted to tell him goodbye…" said the teenager.

Chi-Chi smiled, "Don't worry about it dear. You should head out. You don't want to be late.'

Gohan sighed and stood up, "Yes ma'am. Oh, by the way have you seen my luggage capsule? I left it in my room last night and now I can't find it."

"It's on the end table beside the door sweetie. I repacked it last night. If it were up to you, you wouldn't bring anything but a gi. Just like your father," just then she burst into tears, "My baby boy is growing up so fast! You'll probably come home with a girlfriend! WAAHH! Or worse a WIFE!!! WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Gohan sweat dropped, "Mom, it's pretty unlikely that I'll come home married. There are only two girls that have any interest in me. One isn't my type AT ALL and the other I'm pretty sure just wants to beat me up," he said scratching the back of his head with a confused look on his face. _'I wonder why…'_

This only caused Chi-Chi to cry louder, something about, "that's how it always starts."

Gohan just shrugged and said a quick goodbye before grabbing his capsule and blasting off towards school. He had just taken off when he remembered to press the red button on his Transformation Watch, as he had christened it.

He made it to school with about a minute to spare. He slid into his seat just as the teacher walked into the room.

"Ahh, I'm glad to see you all made it! Wide eyed and bushy-tailed as well!" Gohan looked around. Everyone except Erasa looked half dead. The girl seemed to have limitless energy. Gohan silently prayed she never met Goten and Trunks.

One guy a couple rows in front of Gohan was leaning on the girl next to him's shoulder and drooling. The class was anything but awake.

Erasa's hand shot up into the air, "Excuse me! Mr. Brown, sir, you still haven't told us where we are going! Is it true we are going to The Capsule Corporation?"

Mr. Brown chuckled, "You are right." Everyone gasped in excitement, "I haven't told you where we are going," Everyone groaned, "and no we are not going to Capsule Corp. Close though," he said with a wink, "I'll allow the sponsors to explain. Ahh! Here they are now!"

At that exact moment a certain blue haired heiress entered the room followed closely by an imposing figure with a permanent scowl, a lavender haired boy trying to imitate his father and---

"Goten?!?" said Gohan in surprise.

The youngest son of Goku smiled his father's trademark grin and waved.

Erasa and Sharpener looked at him curiously and Videl sharply, "You know them?" she said quietly.

Gohan just nodded as Bulma began to speak.

"Hiya everyone! I'm Bulma Briefs and this is my husband, Vegeta, our son, Trunks, and his best friend, Goten," As soon as Bulma said her name everyone began to chat excitedly. This was THE Bulma Briefs, the owner of Capsule Corporation.

"I am sponsoring this trip as well as chaperoning!"

"And just where are we going?" asked a boy in the front who was avidly staring at Bulma's chest. Vegeta growled at him causing his eyes to snap to Bulma's face very quickly. Bulma just smiled, pleased that teenagers still found her attractive.

"We," she said, "are going to another planet!"

"WHAT?!?" the entire class yelled together, none as loud as Gohan. The others just attributed this to his being a nerd and therefore more excited than them. Not true. Gohan's first thought was of Namek. _'If we go to New Namek then Frieza is sure to come up! And when someone asks about it they'll just tell them the truth. Oh man!'_

Bulma smiled, "Perhaps I should explain. About three months ago I was looking at the sky with our new Super Telescope and saw a planet. Now this might not sound that interesting to you but this planet was not recorded ANYWHERE! Not once! My husband knows more about planets than I do but he refused to even look," she threw a dangerous look at the Saiyan Prince, "claiming I was 'just too stupid to have seen it before'. Anyway, I decided the best way to learn about it would be to go there. And since OSH had contacted me a few days before that about doing some kind of field trip I came up with the idea to go on an expedition to this 'new' planet. Whadda'ya think?" she said excitedly.

"What about aliens? What kind of protection do we have?" asked one of the really nerdy nerds from the back. You know the one's that watch anime and write fan fiction, the **REAL **nerds.

Vegeta snorted, "I am all the protection you need," he said arrogantly. Everyone looked at him disbelievingly (except Gohan).

"Yeah! And me Trunks and Big Brother will help too!" said a little orange blur as he ran around the youngest Briefs. The class chuckled at the adorable child.

"Yes, well some of the parents didn't seem to accept that," said Bulma, causing Vegeta to mumble something under his breath about 'pathetic humans', "so we were forced to get another sponsor. He should be here soon…" she said with a grimace.

_'Oh no! She can't mean **him!'**_ thought Gohan desperately.

"The clown is right outside the door, woman," growled Vegeta.

"Oh he is? Would you care to join?" Bulma said, addressing the second part to the door.

"OF COURSE!" came the reply. Videl and Gohan groaned as everyone else in the class began to cheer. The door opened and in walked none other than Hercule Satan, the 'Man Who Defeated Cell'.

The thought, '_Could this trip get any worse?' _ran through two minds at the same time_._

"OH YEAH! THE CHAMP IS HERE! DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT ALIENS! I'LL KEEP YOU SAFE! YEAH!" the old fraud roared.

"Anyway," Bulma all but yelled over the cheering, "I have some last minute inspections to perform on the ship before we take off. Since I'll be doing that and my _dear_ husband refuses to help, Gohan will brief you on the basics of the ship."

"But Bulma, I don't know anything about the ship!" protested the young demi-saiyan while everyone else looked at him disbelievingly.

"Of course you do! It's the same as the one you helped me build after the Ce--"

Vegeta coughed and Bulma blinked realizing that she was about to say the Cell games. She cleared her throat before continuing, "After Goten was born."

Gohan sighed and nodded glumly. He stood up and made his way toward the front while the class whispered excitedly, "He's on a first name basis with Bulma Briefs!" squealed Erasa excitedly, while Sharpener just sat there in stunned silence, and Videl tried to fit this new piece into the puzzle that was Gohan.

'_He lives five hours away yet manages to get to school and home every day without a jet or car; he doesn't like my dad by his reaction earlier; he knows Bulma Briefs; and he's hiding something. I don't know what but I will find out!'_

* * *

**A/N**: Yes I realize how over done field trips with the Briefs are but as John W. Gardner said,

"Excellence is doing ordinary things extraordinarily well."

And that is my goal. I might not be the best writer but something I strive for is believability. Every line I write I go over ten times to make sure it is something that character would actually say.

I strive to make my characters as close to how we see them in the anime/manga as possible. If anyone sees how I can do that better please feel free to constructively criticize me.

If you hate my story don't rant about how bad it is tell me how to improve it. Also if you love it feel free to praise my awesomeness because I'm pretty much amazing. lol jk!

My goal with this story is to make one chapter per line of the song. Anyway chapter two is almost done so it shouldn't be too long.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ and thank you in advance!

**P.S.** I promise most A/N aren't this long I swear!


	2. What It is Ain't Exactly Clear

**A/N:** Not much to say here.... Ummm.... Nope nothing....

**Disclaimer: **My name is Taz. Say it with me, "T-A-Z". Good. Now say Akira Toriyama. Do those sound like the same name to you? I thought not. Proof I do not own DB/Z/GT

**For What It's Worth**

**Chapter Two: **

**What It is Ain't Exactly Clear****  
**

Gohan stood in front of the class and scratched the back of his nervously once Bulma and the boys had left. Vegeta opted to stay and laugh as 'Kakarot's brat made a fool of himself just like his father'.

"Well, it's not that complicated really. It's pretty basic. You guys won't have to worry about piloting or navigating or anything like that," Gohan placed his thumb and forefinger to his chin in thought, "Hmmm, where to start? Ok, well the kitchen is supplied with Capsule Corps latest food distributors, all you have to do is type in what you want and it will appear on your plate. It heats everything up so you don't have to worry about a stove or microwave either. Also it has a state of the art Cappuccino machine." (Everyone who remembered Dr. Briefs and Goku's ship just laughed)

"The showers have unlimited hot water and all the waste water and, uhhh, stuff from the toilet," he said with a blush, "are immediately compressed and incinerated then the ashes are dumped into space. It's extremely sanitary.

"Bedrooms are pretty normal. I'm not really sure how the sleeping arrangements are going to be but it'll just be normal beds. Yes?" Gohan asked Erasa, who was waving her hand at him.

"There isn't any gravity in space, is there?"

Gohan scratched his head in confusion, "No there isn't, but why does that matter?"

"'Cus we will be floating around silly! How will use the bathroom or lay on the beds?"

"Oh!' said Gohan slapping his forehead, "The ship has a gravity machine which regulates gravity to the entire ship."

Speaking of gravity…Gohan looked at Vegeta in question. The Saiyan prince smirked and nodded. Gohan sighed.

"Figures," he muttered, "That brings me to the last and most dangerous room. The Gravity Room."

"I thought you said gravity was regulated to the entire ship?" said a girl in the back.

"It is. The Gravity Room, however, has a special purpose."

He would have left it at that but someone had to ask, "What is that?" surprisingly it was Videl. Gohan had thought she'd zoned out the moment he stepped up to the front.

"Well… it's used for intense training," he said reluctantly.

"Like Martial Arts training?" Videl asked excitedly, her eyes glittering as she imagined it.

Gohan nodded.

"What's so special about it?" sneered Sharpener. He didn't like the way _his_ girl was looking at nerd boy.

"Isn't it obvious you moron?" snapped Videl, "It must increase the gravity to more than Earths! Right?" she asked Gohan, not near as sharply as usual.

He nodded reluctantly.

Sharpener snorted, "So? Big deal!"

"Big deal?" screamed Videl. "BIG DEAL?! Do you realize what that does!? It makes your body feel heavier than it would on earth!! You're increasing the strength of every single muscle in your body at the same time, and once you adjust to it and then move back to normal gravity you'll be able to move faster because you're used to lugging around ten times what you weigh on earth!! YES IT IS A BIG DEAL!"

"Yes it is a big deal," Bulma agreed as she slipped back into the room, "I will go ahead and warn you: the GR goes up to five hundred times Earth's gravity. If any of you try to use it at that extreme. It. Will. Kill. You," she bit off each word.

"Can we use it at a lower setting?" asked Videl anxiously. She didn't want to miss out on such a great chance.

"You may. Don't try it if you can't stand at least two times Earth's gravity. Also do not use the room without Vegeta or Gohan with you."

"Why Gohan?" said Sharpener scathingly.

"Because that's what she said brat and if you value your life you'll obey her!" snarled Vegeta, finally having enough of the pathetic Earthlings.

Bulma sighed, "As much as I disagree with my husband's attitude, what he said is true. If you are caught trying to use the GR without Vegeta or Gohan I will not hesitate to send you home in an emergency escape capsule. You only get one strike."

"Mom can we go now?" whined Trunks.

"Yeah Miss Bulma I'm hungry!" agreed Goten, causing everyone in the class to look at him strangely. Goten noticed the looks, for once not being totally oblivious.

"Umm, why are you guys staring at me?" he questioned timidly.

"You aren't related to Gohan by any chance are you?" asked Erasa.

"Oh!" said the mini-saiyan, proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was when he placed his hand behind his head and laughed, "He's my big brother! How'd you know?"

Erasa giggled, "Because you sounded just like him when he whines for food!" Gohan blushed.

Vegeta snorted, "The brat has a point, it's time for food."

"We will eat once we are out of the Earth's atmosphere. Ok?"

All four saiyan nodded their heads reluctantly.

"Well, everybody follow me," said Bulma as she started for the door. There was a scraping of chairs as the class got to their feet.

It took about five minutes to reach the baseball field where the ship was placed.

Everyone, with the exception of Bulma, Vegeta and Gohan, stared in awe, even Goten and Trunks, who had seen it before. The excitement was palpable, as was the nervousness.

The ship was almost identical to the one that Goku had taken to Namek, on the outside at least, except about four times as large. It took up the entire baseball field.

As the class stood there gaping, mouths open like fish out of water. Bulma smirked, "Now I know Gohan's given you the run-down on the ship, but how's about a tour?"

The class answered with a resounding, "YES!"

Bulma smiled, "Then follow me kiddos!"

As they followed Bulma up the stairs, even Gohan had to look impressed, '_Wow! This is at least twice as big as the one Bulma and I built… and that_ _was as big as it was possible to build at the time! Man, __science sure has come a long ways in the past seven years!'_

Bulma had asked Gohan to help her design and build the ship when Chi-Chi was about four months pregnant with Goten. Her, rather violent, mood swings had started. The frying pan seemed to spend more time on Gohan's head than on the stove. It made Gohan shudder to even think about those days.

It didn't help that Gohan was still blaming himself for his father's death at that point. Well, to be honest he _still _blamed himself, but he had learned to live with the pain and guilt. Bulma had seen the predicament the young saiyan was in when she came by to visit one day and swooped to Gohan's rescue.

Gohan had spent the next several months, five to be precise, working at Capsule Corporation with Bulma all day and coming home after dark and going straight to bed. As long as he had gotten his homework done Chi-Chi couldn't complain. After all, Capsule Corp was the most advanced technological manufacturer on the planet, and on several others according to Bulma.

The ship had taken them all of those five months to design and build and had pushed the boundaries of even Capsule Corps technology. But they had finished it. It had been the most advanced space ship possible to build. They had incorporated several improved designs they had taken from the remains of Frieza and King Cold's ship as well as the Saiyan space pod Goku had arrived home in.

The top speed outstripped the older counterpart's by a ridiculous amount. With that ship they could have made the trip to the original Namek in less than a week. Also, with the amount of power that had been programmed in you could fly within a mile of a star and the gravity would not affect your course at all.

In short, it was the greatest invention Gohan had ever worked on.

But this was not that ship. This was much larger, therefore much denser, which worried Gohan. The density of the ship would make it easier for it to be sucked into a star or black hole, '_I hope Bulma knows what she's doing.'_

Bulma gave a quick tour of the interior of the ship repeating almost exactly what Gohan had said until they got to the bedrooms.

There were two side by side, and both were set up much like cabins at a camp would be even down to the bunk beds, "Alright listen up!" said Bulma loudly to get everyone's attention, "The girl's room is on the left, boy's on the right. These doors were designed especially for situations like this. The door on the girl's room will not let any male through with the exception of Mr. Brown, Mr. Satan, and Gohan, nor will the males let any female through save me."

The group's mouths fell open collectively, "Excuse me Mrs. Briefs, I know Gohan is a very mature and responsible young man but do you think it wise for ANY teenage boy to have access to the girls room?" said Mr. Brown worriedly, eyeing Hercule who was getting redder by the second.

Bulma waved her hand dismissively, "Gohan helped me design this ship, he is my technical assistant on this trip. What if something goes wrong in there and I'm doing something else and can't fix it? Besides Gohan is just as naïve as his father!" she said with a laugh, causing Gohan to blush.

"Uhhh, what is that supposed to mean?" said Mr. Satan, his anger momentarily forgotten.

Bulma laughed again, "I just meant that Goku and I shared a bed when we were both teenagers," Vegeta growled, the class gaped, and Gohan turned the color of a tomato. Bulma patted her mate's arm affectionately, "and he was too naïve to even think anything of it, much less do anything. Gohan is pretty much the same way."

Gohan blushed even more. Sharpener smirked, "Aww, is brains too innocent for a little hanky-pan--OOF!" he cut off. He had been elbowed in the stomach by Erasa.

"Leave him alone Sharpener! Innocence is a plus!" she said with a wink for Gohan. He blushed even more (is that even possible???)

He opened his mouth only to be elbowed again, this time by Videl.

"Will you two shut up? Didn't you hear what she said?"

"Of course we did!" said Sharpener offended.

"Yeah!" agreed Erasa, "What did you think started the fight?"

Videl rolled her eyes, "Not to that! What she said about his father!"

They both looked at her skeptically, "You don't think they, you-know, do you?" said Erasa.

"No! His name you air head! She said 'Goku'!"

Erasa just continued to stare blankly but Sharpener's eyes grew wide.

"No way! Must be a coincidence!" he said.

"Maybe but I don't think so," she said as she buckled herself into her seat, '_Two Son Goku's? Neither name is very common.'_ thought Videl, '_It would be way too big a coincidence if his father isn't the former World Champ! That would also explain how he knows Bulma Briefs… Could that be his big secret? That his dad was The Strongest Under The Heavens? Maybe he doesn't like to talk about it since he can't fight…_ Her thoughts were cut off as a mechanical voice came over the intercom.

"_Ship will launch in Five," _said the voice, "_four… three… two… one."_

With a roar and a lurch the giant sphere hurtled towards the outer reaches of Earth's atmosphere.

Gohan sighed, '_Oh boy.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the slow pace but I don't want this to seemed rushed. Remember all those filler episodes you hated when you were waiting for the next episode to come out, but love now? Thats what this chapter is.

I pinky promise that the next chapter will be interesting. Ill even give you a hint as to what happens. They watch a documentary on aliens... With actual news footage and an interview with the man who 'leads' a special team of people who are trying to stop them. And Gohan'll meet some old 'friends'.

Please review. Constructive criticism is very welcome as long as it's polite... praise is also welcome.

Well, thats all for now. Don't do drugs, stay in school, all that jazz. :)


	3. There's a Man With a Gun Over There

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! I actually finished it like two weeks ago but there was some kinda issue with either mine or my beta's computer and I never got the revised version back even though she sent it. So the chapter you are about to read is un-beta-ed because I thought you would rather read the chapter now with a few grammatical mistakes than wait God knows how long before we got this straightened out. I went through and fixed all the grammar I could but it's still not perfect.

Anyway, enough talk! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not DBZ or the song 'For What It's Worth'. If I did I wouldn't have to work and would be able to update more frequently!

**For What It's Worth**

**Chapter Three  
**

**There's a Man With a Gun Over There**

They had finally cleared the atmosphere and everyone began to chat happily over the meal. Except, of course, the saiyans who were inhaling everything in sight.

The buzz of conversation died as everyone had stopped to watch the four saiyan eat with looks of wonder and disgust on their faces. Most of them had seen Gohan eat but this was ridiculous!

After several minutes, the saiyan seemed satisfied and dispersed. Vegeta headed straight for the gravity room; Trunks whispered something in Goten's ear causing the younger to grin and nod happily, before they too disappeared; and Gohan wandered away towards the other end of the large room where the controls were located.

The conversation soon picked back up. Everyone was busy talking excitedly about their first trip into space. Gohan meanwhile was thinking about his own first time. The two could hardly be more different.

Last time he, Bulma and Krillen had been alone on an alien space ship racing towards a planet they weren't even sure still had inhabitants in order to try to bring their friends who had died fighting the saiyans back to life. That trip had set so many events into motion. The fight with Frieza; Vegeta joining the Z-Fighters; Piccolo's fusion with Nail; and most importantly his fathers becoming the first Super Saiyan in a thousand years which ultimately led to Gohan's becoming a Super Saiyan and sub sequentially a Super Saiyan Two allowing him to defeat Cell, which allowed Hercule Satan (who was now informing a group of wannabe fighters just how he'd defeat any aliens that tried to attack them. "One karate chop straight to the neck from the Champ and those aliens will be down for the count! Oh Yeah!") to take the credit, making him famous and allowing Videl to start fighting crime in the city.

Amazing how the arrival of the saiyans had been a catalyst for such change in his life and the lives of so many others, whether they knew it or not.

Speaking of saiyans…

"Can I get everyone's attention please?" called Mr. Brown. When no one showed signs of quitting, he blew long and hard on a whistle. Everyone cringed, quieted and looked at the teacher. He smirked. "I'll have to thank Coach Creed for giving me that. Anyway, since this is a school trip, we will be forced to learn on it." Everyone groaned. The man smiled apologetically. "I know, I know. We won't have to do too many actual sit down lessons, they will vary. Today for example we will be watching a documentary."

One boy raised his hand. Mr. Brown gestured for him to ask away. "What is the documentary over sir?"

Mr. Brown smiled again. "Aliens of course!"

Everyone began to chat excitedly again.

Gohan just smiled inwardly. '_Oh, this ought to be good! I bet Vegeta will get a great kick out of it!'_

Mr. Brown approached the large screen that took up an entire wall of the main room. He gestured for everyone to sit down while he slid the VHS tape into the VCR player. The screen buzzed for a second before going black.

The lights dimmed down as Bulma sat down at the back of audience with the two chibis. She had found attempting to break into the girls room in order to freeze their bra's. She was pretty sure whose idea that was especially since Goten thought bra was a girl. '_Hmmm, that's __**not**__ a bad name for a girl… Bra, Bra Briefs... definitely has promise.'_ She thought to herself with a smile.

The video ran some brief credits showing nothing interesting other than the fact it had been published two years ago. The screen lit up as it what appeared to be the ruins of a city. It stopped on a man who bore a remarkable resemblance to Mr. Satan except for his darker skin and outfit.

"Hello." said the man. "I am King Chappa, former World Martial Arts Champion. Today we are going to take a look at a subject that has often been over looked in our society. Extraterrestrial beings, or aliens, and their interactions with this planet. Now there have been several instances in history that have implied extraterrestrial involvement, for example the attack of the Demon King Piccolo. But we had little real evidence of aliens until eleven years ago."

Gohan leaned forward at that. '_Eleven years ago? That means thirteen since this came out two years ago… That would be around the time that-'_ his eyes got big and he groaned as he realized just what their proof was going to be. The groan caused Videl, Sharpener, Erasa and Bulma to look at him oddly. He made eye contact with Bulma. He darted his eyes towards the gravity room where Vegeta was. Bulma looked at him totally lost.

"This proof," continued King Chappa, "Came in the form of the destruction of East City." Bulma's eyes got wide and her mouth opened in a perfect O.

"What you are about to see is real footage, taken only moments before the third largest city in the world, disappeared."

Gohan swallowed. He knew what was coming next.

The image of King Chappa was replaced by footage that had obviously been taken from a security camera. It was a typical day, cars zipped by on the road, people pushed past on the sidewalks.

Then all of the sudden two bright lights appeared in the sky, heading straight towards the crowded streets. All along the sidewalks, people began to stop and point. The lights got closer and closer until they became two grayish-white balls with a circle of red glass like an eye shining in the sun.

The saiyan space pods, as Gohan knew them to be, collided with the busy street creating two large craters.

Everyone on the street had ceased moving and were now staring into the craters until ever so slowly two figures floated out of them.

The two men stopped about even with the security camera, which was fastened to the side of a skyscraper. The appeared to converse for a few seconds before the much larger of the two smirked evilly and gestured up with two fingers. There was a sudden flash of light and the transmission turned to static.

Gohan was silently praying that everyone had been so busy watching Nappa that they had failed to recognize Vegeta. Unfortunately, his prayer went unanswered.

Erasa leaned towards Videl. "Psst! Did anyone else think that little one looked freakishly like that Vegeta guy?"

"You know I thought the same thing!" replied Sharpner.

Videl nodded. "Me too..."

"Weird!' said Erasa before returning her attention to the TV.

The static had been replaced by another shot of King Chappa, this time standing in a barren wasteland.

"The destruction of East City places second in the most deaths caused by a single being, barely beating out King Piccolo's reign of terror. It would have stayed first had Cell not come along four years later. This was, unfortunately, only the first time these monsters attacked. A few hours later the larger of the two completely decimated the King's entire military, much the same as Cell did years later. These aliens were stopped here, on the very spot I stand, thanks to an elite team known only as 'Earths Special Forces' led by a man named Yajirobe before they could strike a third time however.

The scene faded out and was replaced by footage of a short, fat samurai stuffing his face while reporters swarmed around him.

The girls, including Bulma let out a collective 'Ewwww'. Gohan just groaned, he remembered his mother and Bulma telling him about this.

"Who are the other members of your team?" asked a man near the front.

Yajirobe stopped and scratched his chin. "You've probably heard of them. You might have even seen them in action at the World Martial Arts Tournament. First there's Goku and then there's Yamcha and Krillin."

He was cut off by another reporter, "You know Goku?"

"Know him? I'm his trainer!" Gohan barely held in a chuckle.

"Yeah Goku is definitely our best man. That is if he makes it back in time." said the fat man before diving into another plate of food.

The scene faded out and King Chappa returned, still standing on the site of the battle. "From this interview we learned much. We learned the names of the members of this elite team called 'The Earth's Special Forces'. First off, we have Yamcha, sometimes called Yamcha the Bandit. Yamcha is best known as a three-time quarter finalist in the WMAT as well as being considered the greatest baseball player of all time.

Second we have Krillen, a former monk of Orin temple turned student of the Turtle Hermit. He made it to the semi-finals of the WMAT once and the quarterfinals twice.

Tien Shinhan, a former champion and his companion, Chiaotzu who are the last known students of The Crane Master are also assumed members of the team.

And of course Son Goku, the, at the time, Champion of the World. Goku is extremely powerful, take it from someone who has fought him. Some say that he is as strong, if not stronger than our savior Hercule Satan." This statement was met with a large laugh from Mr. Satan. "Yeah right! I know all about that phony! He's nothing but a magician and a trickster! I could beat him with two hands behind my back blindfolded! If he's so strong why hasn't he been at the World Martial Arts Tournament in twenty years, huh?"

Bulma, never known for keeping her temper in check, couldn't help but defend the fallen hero. "Hey! Thats my best friend you're talking about! And for your information he happens to be dead! So why don't you shut your damn mouth you moron!"

Hercule backed away from the blue-haired woman's angry glare. "I uh had no idea he had passed on! My ap-pologies ma'am!"

Bulma just snorted and told Mr. Brown to resume the movie which he had paused when the yelling began. The man, eager to stay on her good side, quickly complied.

King Chappa continued his roster. "They were joined by two unnamed individuals at the sight of the battle. One of these nameless fighters greatly resembles King Piccolo and the other appears to be no more than a child, believed to be the son of either Goku or Yamcha."

Gohan and Bulma blanched and Vegeta (who had secretly joined them some moments ago when he heard 'the woman' yelling) laughed out loud. Everyone cast him a curious look before returning their attention to the screen.

"I'm going to warn; what you are about to see is rather graphic. It is actual footage from the front lines. Using technological advances we have managed to clarify the picture a great deal and even enhance the sound so we can hear what these mysterious fighters were speaking about."

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation except Gohan, who had shrunk back as far as possible. Sharpener of course noticed this and took it as a chance to take a jab at the class nerd.

"Awww, don't worry Nerd-Boy, I'm sure you'll hold down your lunch just fine."

Gohan glanced over at Sharpener. "Uhh, yeah, sure! Thats it, I'm just not used to violent images!" he said quickly scratching his head nervously. He swallowed and turned back toward the TV.

Bulma noticed the look of pain and sadness in his eyes. She remembered what it was like, sitting there watching as all her friends were killed, powerless. She could only imagine how hard it must have been for a child, barely more than a toddler really, to have seen it first hand.

The screen showed the two aliens standing behind five small green men who looked like the stereotypical 'little green men' aliens that the class had always heard about. They were facing six fighters all but one of whom appeared human, even if one was dressed like a clown. The earthlings were busy congratulating the tall, three eyed man identified as Tien Shinhan by a small caption across the bottom of the screen. He had apparently defeated another of the green man in combat.

Yamcha stepped forward.

The small bald man, Krillin the screen said, tried to convince him to allow him to go next. Yamcha just smiled roguishly at his small friend. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was static. King Chappa's voice came on over the picture. "For some reason our technology was unable to enhance these few sentences. We have no idea why and we apologize for the inconvenience."

Yamcha turned back towards the invaders. "Beside, I'm really eager to show these creeps what we are all about here on this planet."

The aliens chuckled and told one of the Saibamen, as Gohan knew them to be, to fight the enthusiastic bandit.

The video had been slowed down immensely so as to be visible to the human video but it was no less intense for it. The students watched in awe as Yamcha battled the alien fiercely and cheered just as fiercely when it appeared he had beaten the monster. He turned his back to the little beast and smirked arrogantly. Gohan wondered how his friend could have made such an amateurish mistake as to turn his back on the enemy.

Videl however noticed something else. "Wait, is that thing still moving?" The words had barely left her mouth when the creature lept from the ground and locked it's arms and legs around Yamcha. With a yell and a flash, the Saibaman was gone and Yamcha lay on the ground smoking and very much dead.

"What no way!" said Sharpener. Erasa was crying into his shoulder.

Videl noticed that Gohan appeared very upset as well. Her eyes narrowed. "_Believed to be the son of Goku."_ she mentally repeated King Chappa's words. "_And if Son Goku IS Gohan's father that means that Gohan is __**that**__ kid!" _She looked at his large dark eyes full of sadness and his messy hair. The resemblance was definitely there.

"It's horrible to watch, huh Gohan?" inquired Videl. She hated to do this especially if that really was him... He nodded sadly.

"But it must have been even worse to have been there and not been able to save him." The look of pain and guilt that crossed Gohan's face was almost as good as proof. Almost, but Videl wanted solid evidence. '_Maybe one of the other's will let his name slip...'_

The class watched in awe as Krilli\en single handedly destroyed the other Saibamen ( Mr. Satan going on and on about tricks until Vegeta growled at him to shut his 'pathetic mouth'.)

They watched as one by one the other fighters fell, as Chiaotzu blew himself up in vain and Tien spent his life energy trying to avenge his fallen friend, until there were only three left. Krillen, the green man identified as Piccolo and the as of yet unnamed boy.

They watched the three of them plotting. They got ready to put their plan into action.

The large bald alien attacked. Piccolo met him head on in the air and knocked him quickly to Krillen below him who kicked him towards the small boy.

The boy raised his hands to blast the alien but he froze. The green man above him shouted. "NOW GO-"

But his words were cut off, as was the video as large blast struck the ship causing the ship to shake.

A voice came over the speakers. "Do not attempt to defend yourselves. We are coming aboard and if you fight we will kill you."

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it! My un-beta-ed chapter three! My apologies to Crazy Hyper Lady for not waiting on the edited version but I wanted this out there ASAP so I could focus on my next chapter of Price of a Life (which is almost done btw). If she gets it sent I'll replace this one with that one but this will do for now.

As always, stay in school, don't do drugs and please review!


End file.
